Fat Ugly Girl
The Fat Ugly Girl is a weird girl who is always stalking or near Red. However, Red always tells her to go home, which she does discouragingly. In the future, she becomes skinny and gets married to Red. Appearance She is a fat, dark purple, ugly girl who's body is big, fat, and round. She has a mishaped head that looks very short and flattened. She wears glasses and has ponytails that are two lines that come off of both sides of her head. She has two droopy boobs and a skirt. Episode Appearances *A Bee or Something *Trouble Date *Zombies & Shotguns *Sex Marks the Spot *Y U So Meme? *Bath Rhymes *Terminate-Her! *First Day of Cool (As a little kid) *Chick Figures (As a boy) *Happy Birthdump *Figured Out Episode Roles A Bee or Something This marks her first appearance ever (even though it was a small one) as Red told her to go home, as she walked away sadly and Red and two girls gave the Fat Ugly Girl an evil glare. Trouble Date She is seen at a table next to Blue & Pink's table before Red tells her to go home. Zombies & Shotguns She was seen as a zombie (or Boomer, as Blue calls it, making a Left 4 Dead reference). Red shot her and she blew up in a puff of green smoke. Y U So Meme? In this video she was seen briefly at the end when Red paid her to break Jason's (Trollz0r's) heart, which she did successfully Red then put a dollar under her boob and then told her to go home. Sex Marks the Spot She is seen as a boulder when Red gets the porn. Bath Rhymes (Official Music Video) She is seen briefly two times dancing. Terminate-Her! She is seen briefly as a cameo dressed up as the companion cube from Portal with a love heart in it at the party. First Day of Cool She only appears as a cameo, when Lord Tourettes is speaking with Blue during recess, we see her behind them playing with a skipping rope. She was also thin in that scene. Chick Figures She appears as a male, who is seen talking to Hoseph showing him her boobs. Happy Birthdump She appeared at the end of the episode seen next to Stacy. Figured Out Figured Out is the first episode where the Fat Ugly Girl has a major role. She appears after Red breaks up with Stacy, and Red asks Fat Ugly Girl to be his new girlfriend. She agrees, and later started going to the gym with Red and became a more skinny girl, and even gave birth to Scarlet. Fat Ugly Boy Fat Ugly Boy is the gender opposite of Fat Ugly Girl. He lacks her breasts, skirt and ponytails, but is still relatively the same in colour and appearance. He is also Burgundy, Stacey's gender opposite's brother. Trivia * She may have a crush on Red since she won't stop bugging him. * She never said a single word until the movie, even though she appeared 7 times. * She may have been romantically engaged with Trollz0r before the events of Y U So Meme?. *Her name could be Amiugly, because in Modern Flame War 3, when Red is on his computer looking for the perfect boobs, there is a link that says "Amiugly - Always told to go home". *In all of her appearances in Bath Rhymes you don't see her pupil's just her glasses. *She was called a Boomer in Zombies & Shotguns, which is a big, fat, exploding zombie in Left 4 Dead. *She was not fat when she was in kindergarten. In fact, she was skinny. *In Dick Figures: The Movie, she is revealed to be Stacy's sister and actually spoke for the first time, wishing Pink a happy birthday. *The creators often call her as Go Home Girl. *She can be compared to Patrice from How I Met Your Mother, as they're both obese, unattractive women, who are constantly being shunned and shooed away, despite having done nothing to deserve said reception. Red's repeated phrase, "And you can go home" mirrors Robin's repeated phrase "NOBODY ASKED YOU, PATRICE!", as they're both catchphrases used to rudely shut the character in question, out of a scene or conversation. *In Figured Out, she became skinnier, got prettier, and got married to Red, while revealing she has very beautiful eyes when she's not wearing her glasses. Gallery File: Fat Ugly Girl 1.png File: Togohome.png File: Fat Ugly Girl 2.png File: Fat Ugly Girl 3.png File: DF Halloween Party FUG Cameo.png 2335.jpg|go Home Kid fat Girl.png|Fat Ugly Girl as a kid (and actually not fat) Figured Out 31.png|Fat Ugly Girl's appearence in Figured Out Fat Ugly Girl is Stacy's Sister.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5